


Невеста из клана Шиба

by ShNedzumi



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Капитану Восьмого отряда Кераку Шунсую предстоит жениться, чтобы объединить два клана. Но незадолго до официальной церемонии невеста сбежала. В маленький, ничем не примечательный городок Каракуру.





	

\- Шиба Кайя, наследница клана Шиба. Вторая дочь и самый младший ребенок в семье. Отлично владеет кидо, у нее высокий уровень духовной энергии, но в Академии не училась по причине слабого здоровья.

Шунсуй скептически хмыкнул, рассматривая фотографию черноволосой девушки со стальным взглядом черных глаз и вызывающе вздернутым подбородком. Слабое здоровье у Шиба? Это что-то вроде ледяного огня - возможно, но маловероятно. Особенно если вспомнить младшую сестрицу нынешнего лейтенанта Джу-тяна.

\- Тебе не кажется, что еще слишком рано говорить о женитьбе, брат? Я пока что не готов оставить дам без своего внимания, даже ради такой очаровательной спутницы. К тому же, я слышал, что Кайя-сан не в восторге от моей кандидатуры.

Ради отсрочки можно и опорочить себя немного.

Но старший брат был неумолим.

\- Брак с наследницей Шиба крайне выгоден нашей семье, он позволит заполучить сильных союзников, как в Совете аристократов, так и на службе в Готее. Тебе ли не знать, что все Шиба исключительно одарены духовной энергией, даже женщины. Разве ты не помнишь Ишшина Шибу? Он стал капитаном сразу после окончания Академии, пробудив банкай еще на первом году обучения. Обидно, что столь одаренный человек пропал в мире живых, но такова служба шинигами, - брат хмыкнул, подтолкнул фотографию. - Вместо того, чтобы отпираться, Шунсуй, подумай лучше, как будешь налаживать отношения с невестой. Большая разница в возрасте - естественное препятствие, если смотреть на нее молодыми глазами девушки.

Старший брат покинул комнату, Шунсуй, перед тем, как дверь закрылась, успел уловить взмах украшенного цветами рукава. Это вызвало невольную усмешку. Значит, брат позвал в качестве поддержки супругу.

Капитан развалился на нагретых досках веранды, поднял карточку. Кимоно с ярким цветочным узором не смягчало выражения лица его невесты. Упрямая, решительная, волевая - таковы все Шиба. Их нельзя заставить что-либо сделать, им можно только приказать, но и тогда представители этого клана поступают по-своему. Не сказать, что это идет во вред, скорее, даже наоборот. Но уж больно любят Шиба переворачивать все с ног на голову, опровергать традиции и законы, повергая их в пыль у своих ног.

А уж об упрямстве женщин главной ветви клана Кераку был наслышан еще от лейтенанта Тринадцатого отряда. И не раз видел, как Куукаку Шиба выдает на орехи офицерам подразделения кидо.

В чем-то брат прав: жениться рано или поздно все равно необходимо. Наследники и все такое. Но почему-то в этом отношении малышка Кайя, которой недавно минуло сорок зим, его совершенно не привлекала.

Капитан вздохнул, отложил карточку и прикрыл лицо шляпой.

\- Как же это утомительно.

***

Шунсуй любил Угендо за тишину и плавность течения жизни. У этого места был свой, особенный ритм. Сделав шаг к водам озера, человек оставлял за спиной суетливость прежних дней, окружающий мир, свои тревоги и заботы. В Угендо можно было отдохнуть не только телом, но и душой.

Хотя, возможно, дело еще и в хорошей, приятной компании.

За раскрытыми седзи блестела гладь безмятежного озера, настолько чистого и синего, словно небеса пролились на землю водой вместе с облаками. Невозможно понять, где линия разделения, где тот самый таинственный горизонт, к которому все стремятся. В Угендо он отсутствовал, равно, и как спешка, и само течение времени.

На низком столике исходил душистым паром жасминовый чай, на специальной подставке были выставлены аккуратные сладости в виде цветов лотоса. Шунсуй из-под ресниц взглянул на друга. Джу-тян выглядел сегодня замечательно, отдых в поместье пошел ему на пользу. Сошла болезненная бледность, щеки окрасил пока еще тонкий, но уже заметный румянец. Теперь он больше напоминал того шинигами, с которым они вместе учились и с которым вместе стали капитанами.

\- Ты пытаешься бороться с неизбежным, друг, - Джуширо поставил чашку и бросил внимательный взгляд на товарища. В глубине темных глаз светилось тщательно сдерживаемое веселье. - Мне всегда казалось, что ты не сражаешься с детьми.

Шунсуй закатил глаза.

\- Детей не выдают замуж, - парировал он.

Встреча с невестой прошла... ожидаемо. Кайя была холодна и неприступна, исключительно язвительно-вежлива, как умеют только выходцы клана Шиба. В любое другое время Кераку с удовольствием пустил бы в нее пару словесных игл, вступил в пикировку, но ему предстояло завоевать расположение невесты за те полгода, что уйдут на подготовку к свадебной церемонии. Поэтому он улыбался и сводил разговоры к абстрактным, посторонним темам. К концу второго часа мужчине даже показалось, что девушка оценила его усилия и смягчилась.

\- Тем не менее, по сравнению с тобой она ребенок и ведет себя по-детски.

\- По сравнению со мной половина Готея - дети, Джу-тян...

Неторопливую беседу прервали на самом интересном месте. Створка отъехала до конца, и на пороге появилась Куукаку Шиба, за спиной которой мельтешили Гинрей Кучики с внуком. Капитан отряда кидо напоминала разъяренного дракона, разве что огнем не дышала. Хотя это подошло бы ее облику. Шунсуй мысленно пририсовал пару струек дыма.

Безумными глазами женщина обвела комнату, остановилась на Кераку. Видно было, что только присутствие начальника брата, которого она уважала, останавливало ее от немедленной расправы.

Шунсуй еще не знал, что произошло, но был на сто процентов уверен, что во всем виновата его дражайшая невеста.

\- Что привело вас к нам, Куукаку-сан? - привычно взял на себя роль переговорщика Джуширо.

\- Мне хотелось бы узнать, о чем Кераку-сан разговаривал с моей сестрой во время их прошлой встречи, - женщина скрипела зубами, выдавливая из себя каждое слово. Реяцу ее полыхала, контроль становился все слабее. Куукаку и в обычное время напоминала скорее разбойницу, нежели дочь благородного клана, чему способствовала ее манера одеваться. Но в ярости женщина словно становилась воплощением искусства заклинаний - бешеного, неукротимого. Энергия, излучаемая ею, растекалась по комнате, оседала на стена. Как от озера еще пар не пошел?

\- Мы обсуждали последний рассказ капитана Укитаке, а также достоинства и недостатки некоторых барьерных кидо, - лучше отчитаться, тем более внутри зрело любопытство. Что же такое произошло?

\- Что случилось, Куукаку? - мягкий говор Укитаке невольно успокаивал. - Может, присоединитесь к нашему чаепитию? Капитан Унохана прислала удивительные сладости сегодня.

\- Благодарю, капитан Укитаке, но боюсь, у нас совсем нет времени. Неизвестным образом Кайя покинула Сейретей сегодня ночью. Насколько удалось установить, местом назначения являлась Каракура - маленький городок, не больше одной духовной мили.

\- Кайя-сан оставила какое-нибудь сообщение? - Шунсуй обеспокоенно нахмурился.

Если Кайя сбежит, с брата станется найти ему новую невесту, а он только-только к этой привык.

\- Да, - Куукаку сжала кулаки. - Написала, что никогда не выйдет замуж за старика, с которым у нее так мало общих интересов.

\- Ну вот, - обиженно протянул Кераку. - А я так старался понравиться Кайе-сан.

Уголки губ друга слегка дрогнули, в намеке на улыбку. Джуширо скрыл ее за чашкой с чаем.

\- Гинрей-сан, а что привело ко мне вас? - спросил он у молчавших до этого Кучики.

\- В Каракуре в данный момент находится на задании моя сестра, Кучики Рукия, - вступил Бьякуя. - Она достаточно времени провела в Каракуре, чтобы ориентироваться на местности, но у Куукаку-сан нет повода спуститься в город, не привлекая внимания к данному конфликту.

Шунсуй видел, как в глазах друга появилась тень. Любимый воспитанник, талантливый ученик, после смерти супруги, совсем заледенел, заморозил душу и сердце, став даже формальнее и холоднее своих предков. Не этого хотел для него Джуширо.

\- Но прежде мне хотелось бы узнать, каким образом Кайе удалось пройти через официальные врата? - нетерпеливо вставила Куукаку.

\- Возможно, - между бровей Укитаке возникла морщинка, - она воспользовалась разрешением Кайена, которое я выдал ему на днях.

Неожиданно Шиба выругалась, ударила по косяку кулаком, зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Кайя, - как змея, даже лучше. Глаза ее горели адским огнем. Шунсую стало не по себе при мысли о том, что может сделать Куукаку с непослушной родственницей. - Кайен третий день болеет в семейном поместье, никуда не выходит. Сестра давно научилась подделывать почерк нашего брата, но я всегда считала, что с данным детским развлечением уже покончено. Видимо, Кайя вспомнила свои забавы.

\- Тем не менее, нам нужно спешить, - Шунсуй поднялся. Это отличный повод развеяться. И сбежать от драгоценной Нанао-чан. - Чем быстрее мы спустимся в Каракуру, тем быстрее найдем Кайю-сан и решим все проблемы.

Куукаку кивнула и решительно развернулась, крутанувшись на пятках. Огонь, а не женщина! Не повезет тому, кто осмелится жениться на ней. Шунсуй переглянулся с Кучики, поправил шляпу и поспешил вдогонку за Шибой.

***

Каракура действительно маленький городок. Шунсуй с высоты птичьего полета, где открылись врата, озирал кипящий жизнью центр, сонные улочки спального района. Где-то истошно мяукала кошка.

Десант в лице двух Кучики, главы клана Шиба и самого Шунсуя с братом неторопливо спускался на крышу высотного здания, где их уже ждала маленькая фигурка в черном одеянии шинигами.

Рукия Кучики церемонно поклонилась, приветствуя главу своего клана и капитана отряда, затем поклонилась остальным присутствующим. В такие минуты Шунсуй благодарил Небеса за то, что Рукия оказалась не слишком похожей на жену Бьякуи. Более здоровая, более решительная и смелая - Руконгай изменил ее, воспитал в ней стержень. О чем говорил искристый блеск темно-фиалковых глаз. Только несведущему человеку могло показаться, что блеск этот ледяной. Но Шунсуй прекрасно знал, кто на пару с Кусаджиши вылавливал карпов для Укитаке. И таскал пирожки с кухни Четвертого отряда. Рукия была полна жизни, этого не сумел изменить даже клан Кучики.

\- Приветствую вас, Гинрей-доно, брат мой. Шиба-доно, капитан Кераку, Кераку-доно. Капитан Укитаке предупредил меня, что ваше задание носит конфиденциальный характер и не связан с официальными миссиями Готея-13. Чем могу служить?

\- У нас пропала шинигами, Рукия-сан, - взял слово Шунсуй. Из всей компании только они с Шибой были заинтересованы в поимке беглой невесты, но гордость главы несносного клана и так была слишком ущемлена, поэтому разъяснения пришлось взять на себя. - Она обладает сильной реяцу и находится где-то в Каракуре. Возможно, ты знаешь, где тут лучше всего спрятаться? Нам не хотелось бы привлекать к поискам Урахару-сана.

"Беглый капитан Готея-13" - так называли основателя Центра научных разработок. В свое время капитан Двенадцатого отряда Урахара Киске оставил свою должность и блага Сообщества душ ради нового эксперимента - контроля над перевалочным пунктом для шинигами в мире живых. С собой для охраны он прихватил несколько капитанов и лейтенанта Шунсуя, Лизу-тян. Об этой "потере" Кераку до сих пор вспоминал с тоской. Без Лизы выпивать не так интересно.

Рукия прикусила губу, размышляя. Фиалковые глаза чуть прищурились, взгляд их стал туманным на пару мгновений. Затем девушка снова посмотрела на собеседников с остротой клинка.

\- Простите, я вряд ли сумею найти шинигами, которую вы ищете, - она улыбнулась, заставив нахмуриться брата, недовольного таким проявлением эмоций. Шунсуй заинтриговано улыбнулся, чувствуя, что молодая Кучики готовит некую ошеломительную новость. - Но знаю, кто сумеет помочь наверняка. Прошу за мной.

И сорвалась в шунпо.

Шинигами последовали за ней.

Рукия привела десант к частной поликлинике. Маленькой здание со стеклянными дверями и синей вывеской - "Клиника Куросаки" - примыкало к двухэтажному жилому дому. Поражало, что вокруг двух зданий было поле густой реяцу, гораздо гуще, чем в обычных районах. Она глушила все сигналы, затапливала обостренное чутье жнецов. Огненная, порывистая. Огромная. Шунсую показалось, он уловил нотки аромата апельсина.

Кучики постучалась в окно на втором этаже, оно как раз выходило на улицу перед домом.

Щелкнул шпингалет, отъехала створка, и на подоконник упала - по-другому не скажешь - вытянув руки вперед сонная, лохматая девушка. Судя по ощущениям, это была хозяйка затапливающей все вокруг реяцу. Кераку краем уха услышал, как поперхнулся рядом Шиба - обычно только представители его клана славились подобным уровнем духовной силы. Из-за этого подозревали, что однажды кто-то из Шиба погулял в свое время в Зараки.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза - растрепанные волосы невыносимой апельсиновой расцветки. Девушка прикрывалась ладошкой, когда зевала, но все равно у нее выходило так заразительно, что Шунсуй еле успел сжать челюсти, чтобы не повторить за незнакомкой.

\- Ичиго, нам нужна помощь, - Рукия улыбнулась с толикой сочувствия.

Ичиго вновь душераздирающе зевнула и открыла глаза. Гречишный мед и расплавленная смола, жидкий янтарь.

\- У нас пропала шинигами, нужно ее найти. Как понимаешь, других шингами в городе быть не должно.

\- Мне что, пескизой весь город обыскать? - возмутилась Ичиго, даже зевать прекратила.

Кучики открыла было рот, но тут на подоконник рядом с Ичиго свалилось еще одно тело. Миниатюрная шатенка с торчащими дыбом волосами. На фоне этой маленькой фигурки стало понятно, насколько же Ичиго высокая. Новое действующее лицо открыло огромные глазищи, зевнуло и выдало:

\- Неправильный опохмел приводит к запою. Попробуй в восточной части. Я так чувствую, - в ответ на поднятую бровь подруги.

Видимо, это какой-то шифр, потому что Ичиго сразу согласилась. Вновь повисла на подоконнике. Шунсуй уловил слабые колебания волн реяцу, слишком незначительные, чтобы быть какой-то техникой. Но Рукия терпеливо ждала, видимо, доверяя этому необычному персонажу. Как интересно.

\- Ты права, кроме Панамки с компанией есть только один шинигами. В восточной части Каракуры.

\- Покажешь?

\- Ага, сейчас, - девушка нырнула в комнату.

В следующий миг с подоконника спрыгнула шинигами в форме специального отряда. Открытая спина и плечи, широкие хакама и особые туфли. Единственное отличие - у нее не было меча. Никакого, даже асаучи.

\- Все владеют шунпо? - спросила проводница весело. Видимо, переход в духовную форму избавил от негативных последствий недосыпа и веселого вечера накануне.

Шинигами кивнули серьезно. Ичиго сорвалась в быстрый бег, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. Даже Шунсую пришлось потрудиться, чтобы уследить за ней. Самородок, не ограненный талант. Но почему тогда о ней не знают в Сообществе душ? Почему она живет, как обычная смертная? И как научилась выходить из собственного тела, использовать техники?

Обнаженная спина мелькала впереди. Кераку признал, что Ичиго весьма соблазнительная девушка. Фигуристая, но без излишеств. Высокая, что наверняка представляет проблему при поиске партнера среди низкорослого населения. Рыжая, к тому же. Насколько он помнил по своим прошлым визитам в Генсей, здесь не любят тех, кто выделяется.

Но Ичиго это мало волновало. Она легко, непринужденно демонстрировала достоинства ладного, тренированного тела, длинных, сильных, но по-женски изящных рук. У нее оказалась красивая стопа, плавный изгиб спины. Худощавая, с четко выделенными загорелой кожей ключичными косточками.

Да, определенно, соблазнительная, привлекательная юная особа. К тому же... невыносимо, нестерпимо обжигающая своей жизнью. Рядом с ней ощущаешь, что шинигами на самом деле ходячие мертвецы, обитатели стылого болотца, насквозь этой водой пропитавшиеся. Ичиго жила, горела, дразнила.

Шунсуй привык видеть много, думать и анализировать быстро. прочитать открытую, как книга, Ичиго не составило труда.

Девушка замерла на краю крыши.

\- Скройте реяцу, - почти приказала. И рыбкой нырнула вниз, между домов, ушла практически в пике. Черная форма заметалась между зданий, скрылась в одном из окон. Оттуда раздались крики, звон бьющейся посуды, а затем Ичиго вылезла наружу, таща за собой спеленутую по рукам и ногам заклинанием Кайю. - Ваша потеряшка?

Кайя вырывалась, как дикий зверь, рычала и кусалась в руках своего отца. Волосы ее растрепались, глаза горели безумным животным огнем. Как будто за несколько часов девушка растеряла все свое благородное воспитание.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что натворила! - взвыла она, обращаясь к присевшей на крышу шинигами.

\- Ага-ага, - махнула рукой Ичиго, вновь зевая.

\- Ты не знаешь, что это такое - когда тебя выдают замуж за старика! - Кайя почти плакала, в ее голосе явственно звучало отчаяние.

\- Не-а, мой отец меня любит, - безразлично заметила Ичиго. - У вас свои заморочки, у нас - свои. Кстати, что за старик? Неужели сотайчо? - захохотала она.

\- Нет, этот! - ткнула подбородком в сторону Шунсуя Кайя.

Ичиго подавилась хохотом, закашлялась. Впервые взгляд карих глаз обратился на капитана непосредственно. Шунсуй замер в ожидании приговора. Ему было крайне интересно, что же скажет о нем столь непосредственная личность. До сего момента все ее реакции не поддавались расчету.

\- Это старик? - шинигами забавно округлила ротик, глаза стали больше в несколько раз. Затем она расплылась в задорной ухмылке, подлетела к Шунсую. Тот напрягся, но не атаковал. - Да что ты понимаешь?

Кераку забыл, как дышать от удивления, когда женские ручки потащили с него сначала цветастое кимоно, затем хаори капитана. Ичиго раздевала его, методично, заодно ощупывая.

\- Что... что ты делаешь?! - Кайя поперхнулась.

Ичиго скользнула за спину шинигами, обняла его за шею, свесив руки на грудную клетку. Пальцы зарылись в кучерявые волосики. К спине прижалась упругая, сочная грудь, вызывая приятную дрожь внизу живота. Несмотря на то, что женской лаской Кераку обделен не был, прикосновения Ичиго, веселье в дьявольских глазах, реяцу с ароматом апельсина вызывали совершенно другие, непонятные, но весьма интригующие эмоции.

\- Ты не понимаешь, в чем преимущество настоящих мужчин. Юнцы, разумеется, хороши по-своему, но ничто не заменит опыта, - голос ее стал медом и патокой, он лился чистым соблазном и искушением, от уха, которого коснулся горячий шепот, поползли мурашки. - Ничто не заменит широких плеч, которые так и тянет обнять, почувствовать силу, скрытую за гладкой кожей, - пальцы пробежались по плечам, демонстрируя "товар лицом". Краем глаза Шунсуй поймал ошеломленные выражения на лицах бесстрастных Кучики. Даже ледышек пробило, надо же! Прекращать спектакль не хотелось, он желал узнать, как далеко сможет зайти маленькая шинигами. Какую цель она преследует. - Знать, что один из сильнейших мужчин мира принадлежит тебе безоговорочно, желает тебя, что в его крепких, мощный руках будешь именно ты. Зарываться в упругие, жесткие волоски на груди, гладить восхитительный пресс. И он будет поклоняться тебе, как своей богине, потому что умеет это делать, потому что знает, как доставить подлинное удовольствие. Как в сражении, так и в жизни, он будет словно неукротимый шторм...

Ее голос завораживал, каждое свое слово она сопровождала действием. Глаза Кайи стекленели, как будто она смотрела на танцующую змею. Королевскую кобру, величественную и грациозную. От которой нельзя отвести взгляд.

\- ... за столетия он выбрал только тебя, только с тобой согласился быть. Неужели ты думаешь, он бы не отказался? Но нет, по какой-то причине согласился, выбрал именно тебя. Что бы это могло значить?

Глаза невесты загорелись.

\- Может, именно тебе он хочет дать шанс завоевать свое закрытое для других сердце?

Кайя уже не сопротивлялась, когда отец затаскивал ее во врата. Скорее, она тащила его на себе. Ичиго фыркнула, сморщив носик, и вернулась на прежнее место - на крышу.

\- Ну и что это было? - весело спросила Рукия, пока остальные пытались прийти в себя, а Кераку - отделаться от смутного сожаления от потери тепла прильнувшего к спине тела. Ичиго, сама того не ведая, будила его тело и воображение.

\- Обычная психология, - пожала плечами рыжая. - Она, судя по всему, по вашим меркам подросток. Судя по поведению, так уж точно. Что нужно подросткам-девочкам? Таинственная, могущественная личность с печальными прошлым, с травмой, изгладить которую может лишь одна-единственная. Ну а симпатичная внешность идет обязательным бонусом.

Шунсуй не выдержал, расхохотался. Эта... эта... Ичиго!

\- Боюсь, Кайя-сан не считает меня симпатичным, хотя не понимаю, почему, - жалобно заметил он.

Ичиго хмыкнула.

\- По мнению большинства женщин, мужчина должен быть чуть симпатичнее обезьяны.

Кучики закашлялись, дружно. Рукия не выдержала захохотала.

\- Ты тоже так считаешь?

Ичиго с удовольствием протянула, разваливаясь на крыше.

\- Не-а.

Тут поблизости полыхнуло еще одним источником реяцу, и на крышу забралась та самая шатенка, подруга Ичиго.

\- Какое представление! - похлопала она. - С твоими голосовыми данными надо работать в сексе по телефону.

\- А я и работала, - пожала плечами Ичиго, Рукия уставилась на нее большими глазами. - Исида, засранец, дал как-то объявление: "Оказываю секс-услуги по телефону" - и мой номер.

\- А ты что? - не удержалась Кучики-младшая. Шунсуй не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь, но, судя по всему, о чем-то явно шокирующем.

\- Что я? Пришлось оказывать.

Шатенка с рыжей переглянулись и захохотали. Рукия покачала головой, спрятав лицо в ладони.

\- Неисправима, - прозвучало как диагноз.

***

Йоруичи Шихоин, эта главная насмешница Готея, хохотала до слез. Рядом улыбалась сочувственно невестка, качал головой братец - добился-таки своего - так и читалось на его лице.

\- Ну, и как тебе роль отвергнутого жениха? - сквозь слезы проговорила кошка, снова заливаясь хохотом.

Любимец женщин, ловелас и бабник - и вдруг такое.

Шунсуй улыбнулся, благо шляпа лежала на лице. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кайя-сан выкинет такое. Хотя... что ни делается, все к лучшему.

Зато теперь он снова свободен.

Капитан поднялся, поправил цветное кимоно на плечах.

\- Пойду в Генсей, - сообщил он родственникам и подруге. - Мне нужно оправиться от столь болезненного урона самолюбию, что нанесла уважаемая Кайя-сан.

Шихоин снова засмеялась, жена брата кивнула, Джу-тян махнул рукой. Лишь в глазах брата засветилось понимание и... неужели это одобрение? Шунсуй подмигнул ему и направился к воротам в Генсей.

 

Каракура встретила его теплым, солнечным днем, спокойными улочками. Клиника Куросаки поблескивала вымытыми до скрипа окнами, с первого этажа жилого дома доносились умопомрачительные ароматы карри и девичьи голоса.

Ичиго нашлась на крыше своего дома. Девушка лежала, раскинув руки, щурилась на солнце, как кошка. Ветерок трогал кончики рыжих волос, ласкал ключицы в вороте футболки с длинным рукавом. Во всем ее теле было написано удовольствие и наслаждение каждой минутой. Шунсуй поймал себя на мысли, что у Ичиго можно поучиться жить по-настоящему. Девушка не унывает, не расстраивается по пустякам. Она справляется со своими проблемами и идет дальше. У нее много товарищей и приятелей. А еще она умеет расслабляться полностью, даже зная, что опасность кругом.

Удивительное свойство. Надо будет поблагодарить Укитаке за то, что позволил проследить за интересующей шинигами на своей территории. Правда, даже Джу-тян не смог сказать, откуда она взялась. Ведь точно не из Готея.

\- О, капитан Кераку! - девушка поприветствовала его взмахом руки, садясь. Шунсуй отметил, что это приятно - когда тебе искренне радуются. - Как там ваша невеста? Не доставила больше хлопот?

А еще, судя по всему, не он один собирал информацию. Скорее всего, Ичиго поговорила с Рукией, а та в свою очередь с лейтенантом Бьякуи, Абараем Ренджи, который всегда был в курсе всех сплетен Готея.

\- Добрый день, Куросаки-сан, - Шунсуй легко поклонился, без церемоний, раз уж на этом настаивала юная шинигами. - Боюсь огорчить, но после всех ваших неоценимых усилий Кайя-сан так и не стала моей женой. Она прислушалась к тому, что вы сказали, и сделала собственные выводы. Сейчас она обживает поместье Кучики, как жена наследника.

Ичиго напоминала вытащенную на воздух рыбку. Правда, недолго. Уже через пару секунд рыбка превратилась в лукавую кошечку.

\- За это стоит выпить, - прищурилась весело, испытующе. - Не составите мне компанию, капитан Кераку?

Шунсуй расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Кто сможет отказать красавице, особенно, когда она предлагает выпивку? - спросил он, устраиваясь на крыше дома.

Ичиго засмеялась, махнула рукой, мол, не надо льстить, не поможет. И перегнулась через край крыши, уходя в окно в свою комнату. Там, где сидела она, в воздухе витал еле уловимый привкус реяцу с ароматом апельсина.

Вернулась Ичиго уже в форме шинигами - все же пьющий и разговаривающий сам с собой человек на крыше дома выглядит странно - и Шунсуй имел удовольствие разглядеть наряд вблизи. Ей удивительно шла форма шинигами, как будто Ичиго была рождена для нее.

Девушка ловкими движениями расставила широкие красные чоко с рисунком на дне, парочку токкури с таким же узором. При взгляде на тонко нарезанные пласты сашими во рту появилась слюна. Тонкое запястье как нельзя лучше дополняло прекрасную картину. Девушка не кокетничала, не стреляла взглядами из-под пушистых ресниц, все ее движения были обыденными и искренними, а потому ценными вдвойне.

Он принял из ее рук токкури, налил Ичиго ее порцию, как того требовали правила. Удерживаемая на весу чашечка ни разу не дрогнула, пальцы с короткими, ухоженными ногтями держали ее крепко и бережно.

Первый тост шел за павших, второй - за ныне здравствующих и сражающихся. Такова древняя традиция их военной организации, которой Ичиго подчинилась. При этом в глазах ее промелькнула тень, видимо, ей тоже было за кого пить. От этого Кераку почувствовал еще большее расположение к юной шинигами.

А вот третью чашечку выпили за здоровье молодой Кучики-сан, после чего Ичиго разлеглась на крыше в прежней позе, поставив чоко рядом с собой. Шунсуй последовал ее примеру, закинул руки за голову, рассматривая плывущие по ясному небу облака. Саке было хорошим, с легким виноградным привкусом, в меру сладкое, в меру крепкое, холодное - то, что надо в жаркий день. На миг капитан представил, каково это - пить с Ичиго зимой подогретое саке в уютной обстановке его покоев в Восьмом отряде. Или даже в Угендо. Она бы понравилась Джу-тяну.

Мысли текли плавно и неторопливо, как величавая река в своем русле.

\- Скажи, Куросаки-сан, - повернул слегка голову к задремавшей девушке. Та посмотрела в ответ, вопросительно изогнув брови, - из какой ты семьи? Вряд ли бы такую личность не заметили в Академии, но о клане Куросаки я никогда не слышал.

Улыбка Ичиго была довольной-предовольной, она выглядела как кошка, которой удалось съесть мясо, выпить сливки и не получить при этом тапком.

\- Я еще вполне живая, капитан Кераку. Родилась и выросла в Генсее, никогда не была в Сейретее. Но в результате стечения обстоятельств крайне неудачно умерла. Как-то так, - пожала плечами и отсалютовала чашечкой, выпивая остатки.

Ичиго умела пить, не просто напиваться, как делают многие молодые шинигами, нет, девушка смаковала напиток мелкими глоточками, иногда просто чуть-чуть смочив губы. При этом в глазах ее читалось яркое удовольствие: от саке, от компании, от жизни.

\- Кто же научил тебя управляться со своей силой? - не то, чтобы это невозможно, но подобные случаи редки. Впрочем, уровень духовной силы Ичиго говорит о предрасположенности к доле шинигами.

\- Панамка, - Тост был за наследника клана Кучики, дабы ему хватило терпения на темперамент молодой супруги. - Вы его знаете, как Урахару Киске.

Шунсуй понимающе хмыкнул. Тогда действительно ничего удивительного. Киске не мог пройти мимо столь интересного случая. Равно как и узнать предел возможностей этого самого "случая".

Они лежали на крыше и пили. В комнате Ичиго шумела Тсунаеши - ее подруга-шатенка, в зале на первом этаже раздались звуки заставки известного сериала, попискивания донесли, что одна из сестер Ичиго с нетерпением ожидала продолжения, а вторая проиграла ей в споре и вынуждена составлять компанию. У одной из девочек имелась стабильная духовная сила, маленькая, на уровне младшего офицера, но и этого достаточно, чтобы видеть духов.

А вот Тсунаеши полыхала. Ее реяцу не походила ни на что из виденного за жизнь Кераку. Огонь, чистый, вечно движущийся огонь. Почти как Рюджин Джакка старика-командующего. Но если тот окутывался огненной чакрой только во время банкая, то Тсунаеши горела всегда.

Удивительная семейка.

Каракура расцветала смехом детей, спешащими домой людьми и закатными лучами розового солнца. С Ичиго было легко говорить, еще проще - молчать. И хотя она в любой момент готова была сорваться на бой с Пустыми, Шунсуй чуял, как ценит девушка подобные минуты умиротворения.

\- Ичиго, как насчет экскурсии в Готей-13?

Девушка лениво прищурилась, хмельная, но еще не пьяная.

\- Почему бы и нет?

***

\- Ого-о-о!

Кераку с видимым удовольствием бросил взгляд на восхищенную Ичиго. Перед ними расстилался весь Готей-13, с бараками, садами, тренировочными полигонами. Не хватало взора, чтобы охватить все.

\- Тут здорово! - в глазах девушки отразилось сияние ее реяцу.

\- Позволите показать вам местные достопримечательности, Куросаки-сан?

\- Благодарю, капитан Кераку! - и снова это лукавое веселье в глазах.

 

Они не дошли до Угендо всего ничего, когда приятное времяпрепровождение было самым наглым и громким образом прервано. Кераку всегда подозревал, что Зараки ведет невероятное чутье не противника.

\- О, новенькая в Восьмом отряде? - радостно оскалился капитан Одиннадцатого. - Сразимся?!

\- Вряд ли, у меня даже меча нет, - махнула она рукой.

Взгляд Кенпачи стал откровенно скептическим, что при его габаритах смотрелось страшно. Затем он навис над Ичиго, которая макушкой едва доставала гиганту до груди. Кераку подавил желание оттащить собутыльницу от руконгайского варвара и спрятать за своей спиной.

\- Настоящему воину отсутствие оружия не помеха!

Ичиго прикусила губу, искушение боролось со здравым смыслом, и последний проигрывал.

\- Тогда, может, чуть попозже и где-нибудь подальше от людей. Не хочу им навредить.

Малышка Кусаджиши, висящая на спине своего капитана, радостно засмеялась, захлопала в ладоши.

\- Тогда Ке-чан будет ждать тебя на полигоне Одиннадцатого отряда. Приходи, будет весело!

\- Хорошо, приду обязательно. Спасибо за приглашение.

Зараки кивнул и умчался по направлению к своему отряду. Только пыль столбом поднялась.

\- Куросаки-сан, вы в самом деле хотите подраться с капитаном Зараки? Все-таки он один из сильнейших шинигами, мастер боя на мечах.

\- О-о-о, тогда это будет вдвойне интересно, - закивала Ичиго.

***

Самый отдаленный полигон Одиннадцатого отряда представлял собой разбитую тренировками круглую площадку, сбоку, на возвышении, находились сидения для зрителей. Как правило, здесь тренировали наиболее мощные техники и атаки, а капитан гонял своих противников только здесь - ну, когда успевал предложить спарринг на своей территории. Хотя обычно Зараки Кенпачи этим не заморачивался.

Ичиго сбежала, как только представилась возможность. Капитана Кераку вызвал к себе главнокомандующий, и он отпустил девушку прогуляться самостоятельно.

Весьма интересный и любезный мужчина. Ичиго до сих пор с удовольствие вспоминала, как ощупывала и "рекламировала" его своей дальней родственнице. В душе промелькнула толика жалости из-за того, что такой мужчина будет принадлежать не ей. К счастью, работа в больнице давно отучила ее краснеть и смущаться. Это, а еще Савада Тсунаеши с ее играми в карты на желание и бутылочку.

Зараки Кенпачи разминался на одном из концов площадки, офицеры одиннадцатого отряда заняли места, подбадривая своего вожака криками.

\- Так ты все-таки пришла, - радостно поприветствовал ее зазубренным мечом мужчина.

Ичиго окинула мощную фигуру профессиональным взглядом. Будет нелегко. Опыт, подавляющая масса и огромная духовная сила, даже если учитывать, что часть ее пожирает какая-то странная субстанция под повязкой на правом глазу.

\- Ну, что, начнем?

\- Подождите! Сначала несколько уточнений. Деремся не до смерти, мне еще контрольную писать на следующей неделе, - мужчина кивнул. - И... - Ичиго замялась. Не то, чтобы она стеснялась, но, как правило, ее умения вызывали раздражение у противников, девушки обвиняли чуть ли не в читерстве. - Мне использовать все способности?

\- Даже не думай мне поддаваться! - взревел Зараки.

Девушка довольно кивнула, улыбка из натянутой превратилась в настоящую. Давненько она хотела размяться в полную мощь.

Зараки зарычал, бросился вперед, размахивая своим странным мечом. Ичиго отпрыгнула раз, другой, третий, на четвертый подставила руку под лезвие. То отскочило, не причинив вреда. По коже ползли синие полосы блют вене - техники квинси.

Ускользнув в очередной раз, Ичиго достала из кармана бережно завернутый в ткань обломок меча. Рукоять и остатки лезвия - так выглядел ее меч без высвобождения. В первый раз ей не хватило уверенности в своих силах, за это поплатился занпакто. Ничего, она исправилась.

\- Отбрось свой страх. Смотри вперед. Иди вперед. Никогда не останавливайся. Промедли - и ты состаришься. Остановись - и ты умрешь. Твое имя - Зангецу!

Духовная сила плеснула, и в руке девушки оказался тесак без рукояти, обмотка вилась по ветру.

Офицеры восторженно закричали, Зараки оскалился еще сильнее. Ичиго улыбнулась и бросилась вперед.

Над полигоном поднимался звон стали.

 

\- Славно подрались, - Зараки выглядел довольным и расслабленным, как сытый кот. Даже жмурился похоже.

Ичиго устало опиралась на предоставленный Иккаку асаучи, свой занпакто она вновь завернула в ткань и убрала.

\- Теперь просто необходимо выпить. За встречу и знакомство, Ичиго Куросаки.

Девушка кивнула. Выпить - это хорошо.

В бараках их уже поджидала подготовленная для веселья зала. Убежавший вперед Юмичика быстро раздобыл саке, закуску и теперь ждал заслуженной похвалы.

Ичиго принюхалась к себе, поморщилась - запах пота стоял удушающий. Зараки гонял ее по полигону, пока не признал ничью.

\- Мне бы помыться перед ужином, - вопросительно посмотрела на капитана. Тот перевел взгляд на Юмичику. Офицер чуть ли не просиял: впервые ему не пришлось пихать кого-то в сторону купален после тренировок насильно. Обычно эти некрасивые мужланы предпочитали все делать после еды. Сейчас вот тоже заторопились в сторону купален. Может, им позволят оставить девушку в отряде? Сильная, с капитаном наравне сражалась, да и пример подает отличный.

\- Идем, все тебе покажу, - промурлыкал он, маня рукой девушку.

В распоряжении Одиннадцатого отряда имелось несколько купален, расположенных на горячих источниках. Ичиго выделили одну из них, Юмичика из-за закрытой двери пообещал подобрать свежую одежду по размеру. Конечно, Куросаки сомневалась, что ему это удастся - у офицеров Одиннадцатого отряда не водилась внушительная грудь, но все же... 

Девушка прикрыла глаза, расслабилась в горячей воде, чувствуя, как отходят натруженные мышцы. Давненько она так не развлекалась, с Исидой толком не повоюешь, а Чад отказывается с ней драться в полную силу. Вот и остается, что травмировать нежную психику папаши, шантажируя тем, что выйдет замуж за дядю Рюукена, если Куросаки-старший тренировать не будет.

Ичиго фыркнула смешливо, потянулась. Надо выходить, пока саке вновь не остыло. Она чуяла его восхитительный аромат, когда вошла в комнату.

Вода привела в норму, расслабила. Приятно чувствовать себя свежей и чистой. Может, капитан Кераку не будет сильно ругаться, если она задержится на вечерок в отряде Зараки?

За дверью ожидало бледно-зеленая юката с узором из бамбуковых ветвей. Короткая, мужская, она с трудом сошлась на груди и постоянно расходилась в ногах, выставляя напоказ ложбинку груди и округлые колени.

Офицеры уже расселись по подушкам, токкури с саке грелось на водяной бане, от копченых плавников поднимался ароматный дымок.

Единственной свободное место находилось рядом с Зараки, по другую сторону от капитана сидела его малышка-лейтенант. Возле нее вместо саке стоял чайничек и тарелочка с печеньем.

\- Заждались уже, - буркнул Иккаку.

\- Простите, - Ичиго взъерошила влажные, рыжие волосы, - купальни просто восхитительные. У нас в Каракуре такие только в горах, до них пилить и пилить.

Объяснение было принято благосклонно, и Ичиго протянули чоко с напитком. Девушка устроилась рядом с Кенпачи, поблагодарила Юмичику кивком.

Веселье началось.

***

\- Так-так-так, Куросаки-сан, я вас оставил всего на минутку, а вы уже умудрились найти себе другого напарника. Вы разбиваете мне сердце.

Кераку не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел Ичиго, идущую по улице в одиночестве. Светлая юката, слегка перекошенная, не сходящаяся на груди, в темноте сияла почти маяком. Приземлившегося Кераку встретил счастливый взгляд разогретой хмельными напитками Ичиго.

\- Простите, капитан Кераку, - а вот по голосу не скажешь, что пьяна.

\- Давно хотел спросить, да все забывал: вам пить уже можно, Куросаки-сан?

\- Мне двадцать, - обиделась девушка. - Учусь в университете, на медицинском.

\- Простите, если показался грубым, - с улыбкой повинился Кераку, хотя не чувствовал себя виноватым, ну вот ни капельки. Хмельная, сонная Ичиго выглядела до того умилительной и привлекательной, что не хватало никаких сил выговаривать ей и сердиться. - Каково ваше впечатление об Одиннадцатом отряде? - спросил он, набрасывая на плечи девушки капитанское хаори.

Ичиго мотнула согласно головой, заставляя волосы выбиваться из короткого хвостика.

\- Хорошие люди, душевная атмосфера, - подняла голову, посмотрев на луну. - Возможно, лет через шестьдесят, когда попаду сюда, направлюсь именно к ним. Если помнить все буду, - мечтательная и немного печальная улыбка.

О чем она думает в такие моменты? Кераку вздохнул, его любопытство по отношению к юной шинигами становилось сильнее с каждым днем. Сопротивляться этому не хотелось.

Мужчина подхватил свою гостью на руки и понесся к баракам Восьмого отряда. При взгляде на короткое одеяние Ичиго у него появилась отличная идея, и надо было подготовить все к утру.

***

Утром Ичиго разбудили яркие лучи солнца, бьющие в приоткрытое окно. Девушка перевернулась на спину, застонала. Голова болела нещадно, дозу свою она вчера превысила, но разве можно отказать Зараки Кенпачи и Иккаку, сующим ей чоко с воплем: "Ты меня уважаешь?"

Прогон реяцу по крови немного сняло неприятные ощущения. Мутный взгляд наткнулся на флакончик, стоящий возле изголовья. Имбирная вытяжка, судя по всему, высокого качества. Ичиго добавила туда пару капель своей реяцу и залпом осушила напиток, чувствуя, как уходят тошнота, головокружение, и потолок уже не хочет танцевать вальс перед глазами.

Помимо вытяжки ее ждала стопка одежды. Даже на взгляд Ичиго определила дорогое шелковое кимоно, расписанное цветами.

В дверь постучались.

\- Куросаки-сан, вы уже проснулись?

\- Да, - теперь Ичиго ничего не понимала.

Створка отъехала, и в комнату зашли две служанки. Женщины поклонились низко сидящей на футоне растрепанной шинигами.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам совершить утреннее омовение и переодеться.

\- Эм... хорошо?

Капитан Кераку! Ичичго покачала головой, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. В этот раз удивлял он.

Никогда прежде не доводилось ей испытывать на себе столько заботы. Разве что когда была жива мама...

\- Жаль, у вас такие короткие волосы, - покачала головой одна из женщин, расчесывая гриву до плеч. - Но ничего, вы еще молоды, отрастите, и тогда они будут восхитительны.

\- Как огонь, - подхватила другая, тщательно растирая мыло по ноге Ичиго.

Девушка не сопротивлялась, желание узнать, что же задумал капитан, перевешивало все доводы стеснительности. Тем более, что так приятно...

***

Кераку сидел в столовой в ожидании, когда же придет Ичиго. Как будет выглядеть девушка в том наряде, что он подобрал? Как вообще отнесется к его самоуправству? Впервые Шунсуй переживал из-за мнения другого человека. Раньше подобное относилось только к брату, его жене и Джу-тяну.

\- Простите за опоздание, капитан Кераку, - смешливый, веселый голос раздался за спиной.

Надо же, так задумался, что не уловил стука двери. Неужели старость?

Ичиго неторопливо прошла в комнату, расположилась на стуле, как раз перед пустым прибором. Кераку не мог поверить своим глазам. Это та самая девчонка-сорванец, что шокировала ледяных Кучики и раздевала его? Это та самая Ичиго, с которой он наслаждался саке на крыше ее дома в городке другого мира?

Перед ним сидела представительница благородного клана. Темнота с багровыми и золотыми всплесками цветов подчеркнули гладкость кожи, насыщенный цвет волос. Многослойные одежды скрыли фигуру, но оставили на виду гибкие запястья, изящную шею, аккуратные ушки. В огне забранных в прическу волос горели белые цветы заколок.

Ичиго не была гейшей, но сейчас она смогла бы остановить любого мужчину одним только взмахом ресниц.

\- Что на завтрак? - лукавая улыбка.

Ичиго не изменилась, даже в традиционных, дорогих одеждах она оставалась собой. Очень хорошо.

Кераку помнил Йоруичи, бывшая капитан Второго отряда долго разрывалась между своим долгом и своей сутью. Ей приходилось менять одежду, чтобы стать немножечко собой.

Ичиго с природной естественностью сочетала в себе человечность и аристократизм.

Откуда что взялось?

\- Хотел показать вам, как должно выглядеть настоящее женское кимоно, - капитан не сдерживал улыбки.

\- Что ж, обязательно пожалуюсь Юмичике, что его кимоно недостаточно женские.

Кераку засмеялся. Эта Куросаки...

Дверь легко отворилась.

\- Доброе утро, Шун... Ох, прости, я не вовремя. Прошу меня простить, - поклонился Ичиго капитан Укитаке. - Не хотел прерывать...

\- Не стоит извиняться, Джу-тян. Не хочешь присоединиться к нашей трапезе? Мы еще не начинали. Позволь тебе представить Куросаки Ичиго. Куросаки-сан, мой давний друг и товарищ по битвам, капитан тринадцатого отряда Укитаке Джуширо.

\- Приятно познакомиться с другом капитана Кераку. Надеюсь, вы поможете пережить ему ранящий его сердце отказ Кайи-сан.

Кераку застонал, ему на вчерашнем собрании посочувствовали все, включая бывшего учителя.

Укитаке засмеялся.

\- Обязательно, Куросаки-сан.

Он расположился напротив Ичиго, внесли завтрак на троих. Кераку любил такие неторопливые часы, когда можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие от чашечки хорошего чая. Не саке, конечно, но что поделать.

Ичиго ела неспешно, аккуратно орудуя палочками, словно каждый день трапезничает, держа осанку и высокую планку гостьи капитана. Кераку ловил каждое ее движение краем глаза и не мог сдержать восхищения.

Тишина превратилась в легкую беседу о литературе. Тут Ичиго с Укитаке нашли друг друга: вопрос об увлечениях превратился в спор о классических и новаторских приемах написания рассказов, о способах привлечения внимания читателей. Шунсуй с грустью вспомнил, что его единственный рассказ в "Вестник" так никто и не оценил.

В какую-то минуту Ичиго потянулась к чайнику одновременно с Укитаке, их пальцы столкнулись и...

Из руки Джуширо вырвалась черная субстанция, обхватила тонкие пальцы девушки.

\- Мимихаги-сама! - удивленно-радостно воскликнула Ичиго. - Давно не виделись!

Субстанция отрастила усики, открыла в самой сердцевине черной вязи глаз, ее щупальца потянулись по руке девушки дальше, под ткань одеяния.

Ичиго нахмурилась, и Кераку поймал себя на том, что рука сама легла на рукоять занпакто. В любой момент он был готов уничтожить зловредный отросток, каким бы божеством Сейретея тот ни был.

\- Простите, я плохо вас понимаю. Тут Тсуна нужна, у нее контакт лучше. Да, вылечить... О? Ну, в принципе, ничего сложного... Но вам придется направлять нас.

Мимихаги убрался обратно в тело Джуширо, тот выглядел ошеломленным и напуганным.

\- Что... Что это было, Куросаки-сан?

\- Мимихаги-сама попросил вылечить вас, - снова морщинка между бровей. - Его трудно понять, Тсуна делает это лучше. Кажется, вы ему нравитесь, он доволен вашим характером и тем, что вы не сдались. Хочет таким образом вознаградить вас. Но для этого требуется доставить вас в нашу клинику, потому что без помощи Мимихаги-самы мы не справимся, а у меня уровень понимания не тот.

Джуширо глотал воздух раскрытым ртом. Кераку понимал друга: столько лет прожить с болезнью и тут услышать, что от нее возможно избавиться. Джу-тян уже смирился со своей участью отдать органы руке Короля душ, как вдруг... Он нравится божеству? Тот хочет его вылечить?

И ведь откажется, борец за справедливость.

\- Мы прибудем в течение месяца, Куросаки-сан, - быстро сказал Шунсуй, пока ошеломленный друг не нашел какие-нибудь отговорки.

\- Вот и славно, - довольно кивнула Ичиго.

***

\- Чтобы я еще раз да на трезвую голову... - послышался за дверью недовольный говорок.

\- Сделаешь, и не раз, - захихикала пакостно Ичиго. - Когда бы еще я узнала, что мой отец встречается с дядей Рюукеном? Как ты вообще это выяснила?

\- Интуиция Вонголы плюс то, что твой папашка больно уж часто пропадает в центральной больнице и возвращается оттуда с засосами.

\- О, и ты решила вдруг поддержать их отношения, сказав, что мы ни капельки не возражаем, если Урю станет нам братом? - смех становился все пакостнее.

Раздался глухой звук, как будто кто-то приложился лбом об стол.

\- Пристрелите меня-а-а...

\- Ну, уж нет!

Капитаны переглянулись и постучались. Дверь открыла Ичиго.

\- Капитан Кераку, капитан Укитаке, добрый день! Вы по поводу лечения? - те кивнули. - Тогда сразу прошу пройти в больницу.

\- Чтобы никого не смущать криками и кровью, - раздалось мрачное из-за спины девушки. - Савада Тсунаеши, приятно познакомиться.

\- Кераку Шунсуй.

\- Укитаке Джуширо.

Шинигами отволокли в больницу, где девушки тут же развили бешеную активность. Шунсуй отошел, чтобы не мешать, смотря, как нервно топчется на месте Джу-тян, явно не зная, что делать и как.

Ичиго настраивала какую-то особую аппаратуру, что оказалась в потайной нише за шкафчиком с медикаментами. Тсунаеши освободила койку, завязала волосы в два низких хвоста, теперь прядки торчали непослушными колючками.

\- Прошу, садитесь, раздевайтесь до пояса. Ичиго кое-что рассказала, но... 

Стоило Укитаке приблизиться к Саваде, как из его руки выскользнули черные тенета, обхватили запястье девушки. Та, к ее чести, не испугалась, даже дыхание не сбилось.

\- Рада снова вас видеть, Мимихаги-сама, - Кераку был поражен. Улыбка Тсунаеши была светлой, мягкой, полной... спокойствия и гармонии. Так может улыбаться только человек, который имеет то, что хочет, и хочет то, что имеет - полностью довольный жизнью. Ичиго светилась, заражала энтузиазмом и верой в победу, Тсунаеши - поддерживала, ободряла.

Тем временем Тсуна прикрыла глаза, кивала тому, что рассказывал Мимихаги-сама. Уложила пациента на койку, Ичиго подвела аппаратуру, вгляделась в показания на экране. Шунсуй ничего не понял, тем большее уважение он испытывал к юной шинигами.

\- Разве могут приспособления смертных улавливать нас? - удивился тем временем Джуширо.

\- Это изобретение Урахары Киске, специально для меня. Не всегда получается дотянуть до его лавки или влезть обратно в тело. С помощью этого, - Ичиго кивнула на экран, - отец и сестры могут увидеть, что со мной стряслось.

\- И за что я буду в дальнейшем давать тебе по голове, - покивала Тсунаеши, озабоченно потерла лоб.

\- Так сложно? - понимающе откликнулась Ичиго.

\- Не то, чтобы... Легкие Мимихаги-сама вернет... частично... но вот восстанавливать оставшееся и сжигать заразу придется самостоятельно. Он будет направлять меня, ты - отслеживать.

Ичиго кивнула. На ладонях Тсунаеши зажглось ослепительно золотое пламя. Девушка поднесла его к груди Укитаке, прикрыла глаза. Мимихаги оплел руки до плеч, затем перекинулся на шею подобно спруту.

Кераку прислонился к стене, чтобы не мешать. Он видел разную Ичиго Куросаки: веселую, ехидну, вредную, сильную, смелую, но никогда - серьезную.

Ичиго внимательно следила за приборами, короткими командами направляла подругу. Кидо на ее ладонях помогало золотому пламени - пламени Солнца, как сказали они. Исцеление, бесконечная регенерация, пока не пустует резерв. Но огню всегда требуется посредник. Тсунаеши горела. Плоть на ее руках сгорала в пламени и тут же в нем восстанавливалась, девушка до боли прикусила губу, на лбу выступила испарина, но ни слова, ни стона не вырвалось изо рта. Она молчала, лишь бросала короткие взгляды на Ичиго. Они с подругой стоят друг друга, похожи больше, чем считают остальные.

В помещении сделалось адски жарко, Кераку вытер лоб, боясь даже обмахнуться шляпой, чтобы не отвлечь лекарей от работы.

Как до этого дошло? Как обычная помолвка превратилась в знакомство с Ичиго и Тсунаеши, самыми необычными смертными? В экскурсии по Готею, вечеринки в Одиннадцатом, красивое кимоно, смех до завтрака и лечение Укитаке. Шунсуй знал лишь одно: никогда раньше он не был более живым.

***

Первый букет Ичиго обнаружила ранним утром, спустя две недели, после того, как они отправили не верящего факту собственного выздоровления капитана Укитаке в Сейретей в компании капитана Кераку.

Сиреневые, бледно-розовые и белые цветы, перевязанные тонкой ленточкой с маленькой запиской. Ичиго и Тсунаеши.

\- Что это? - Тсуна высунулась из-за плеча.

\- Колокольчик средний, или _благодарность_.

***

Кераку с любопытством наблюдал за развивающимся "цветочным" романом.

В отличие от него самого, Джу-тян со времен Академии не позволял себе заводить романов. Он ограничивался внимательными взглядами, изредка - словесным выражением восхищения. Подобному отношению способствовала болезнь и то, что в первую очередь Укитаке всегда интересовала больше служба, нежели острые ощущения и чувства. Спокойствие Угендо было милее, нежели прогулки под сакурой при полной луне.

Поэтому теперь оставалось только порадоваться за друга. Джу-тян ничем не выдал своего отношения, но в беседах все чаще проскальзывали имена Ичиго и Тсунаеши, название городка, где проживали девушки. Кераку слишком давно знал бывшего школьного товарища. Укитаке со всей скрупулезностью и аналитической точностью строил планы на будущее подруг после смерти. Все-таки люди не вечны, такие рисковые - тем более.

Пока это были только наметки, но зная Джу-тяна, тот наверняка просчитал не один вариант событий.

И Кераку солгал бы, скажи он, что не думает о подобном. Рано или поздно Ичиго окажется в Сообществе душ. Если повезет, будет все помнить. Если же нет... Шунсуй не хотел представлять, как юная шинигами найдется в одном из районов, контролируемых его отрядом. Тогда ему придется проходить мимо нее, наблюдать за жизнью обычной души, будучи не в силах помочь. Сохранит ли Куросаки свою внутреннюю суть, тот огонь, что греет сейчас? Или смерть сотрет даже это?

Нет, пока что рано. У Ичиго в запасе как минимум лет пятьдесят. За это время Джу-тян окончательно решится, ведь без Тсунаеши Ичиго вряд ли покинет мир живых.

Скажи ему кто раньше, Шунсуй бы не поверил. Укитаке пользуется служебным положением. Конечно, он якобы проверяет деятельность дежурного шинигами. Его выдавал скромный букетик цветов в руках.

Сотайчо, как и другие капитаны, закрывал глаза на "милые странности" коллеги. Яма-джи был слишком доволен выздоровлением бывшего ученика, его вновь проснувшимся интересом к жизни. Все же старик любил Джу-тяна. А коллеги - уважали за мягкий, отзывчивый характер и справедливость.

Шунсуй выглянул в окно. Там как раз по улице, по направлению к вратам, неторопливо шагал капитан Тринадцатого отряда. Что там у него в руках? О, цветы груши. Крепкая дружба. Ну, надо же, события развиваются быстрее, чем можно было предположить. Ведь начиналось все с колокольчиковой благодарности, разделенной на двоих с Ичиго, и нерешительности скромного дельфиниума.

Интересно, какие цветы подошли бы Ичиго?

Гербера - тайна и улыбка?

Все оттенки камелии? Бодрый и веселый кореопсис?

Или... кориандр?

Нет, лучше пока подарить ей цветы клубники. Вместе с ягодами. Больно уж многозначительное у нее имя.

***

Что-то произойдет. Кераку ощущал разлитое в воздухе напряжение, внутренности льдом сковало предчувствие плохого. Чтобы избавиться от него, он проверил и подписал все отчеты, разобрал все бумажные завалы, проверил состояние бараков и прилегающих территорий, принял доклады у вернувшейся с патруля группы. Никогда еще Восьмой отряд не был так встревожен деятельностью своего обычно ленивого капитана. А уж как удивилась лейтенант Исе и канцелярия Первого отряда! Но их чувства волновали Шунсуя в последнюю очередь.

Он ждал возвращения с Грунта Джу-тяна.

\- Шунсуй, - друг был белее мела, лицо его сливалось с волосами, лишь горели непониманием и скрытой болью глаза.

\- Что случилось? - встрепенулся Кераку.

Вместо ответа Укитаке показал букет, что сжимал в руке.

Душистый горошек. Прощание, отъезд, благодарность за время вместе.

 

Каракуру затапливало дождем. Грозовые небеса нависли низко, тяжело ворочались и дышали холодным ветром. Прохожие торопились покинуть негостеприимные улочки обычно мирного городка.

\- Ни записки, ничего, кроме букета. Остальная семья на месте, отец как всегда пропадает в центральной больнице, я туда не сунулся - квинси не жалуют шинигами на своей территории.

Да, отца Ичиго они так и не видели, хотя Кераку не отказался бы познакомиться с мужчиной, который воспитал такую дочь.

За окном, на светлой кухне, сидели две девушки. Брюнетка что-то рассказывала, размахивая руками, ее сестра тем временем помешивала карри в кастрюле. Реяцу вокруг их дома ослабла, поугасла. Ичиго действительно здесь не было.

Уже давно.

\- Идем, - Кераку потянул за собой друга. - Я знаю, кто нам поможет.

Между двух высотных зданий скрывался выполненный в традиционном японском стиле домик - лавка сладостей Урахары. Люди не знали ни одного секрета этого места, шинигами знали ровно половину, но все - только сам Киске.

\- Яре-яре, какие высокие гости! Капитан Кераку, капитан Укитаке, проходите! Что же вы так, - покачал укоризненно головой торговец, - в такую погоду хороший хозяин собаку не выгонит, - а за веером наверняка улыбается ехидно. - Сюда-сюда, прошу, садитесь. Сейчас будем пить чай, некоторые сладости из мира живых выше всяких похвал.

Девочка, ровесница сестер Ичиго, принесла поднос, расставила чашки, смущенно краснея, и мигом умчалась. Киске разлил по чашкам душистый напиток, подвинул в центр тарелочку с фигурным печеньем.

В любое другое время Шунсуй с радостью воспользовался бы возможностью побеседовать с Киске, посоревноваться, кто кого переинтригует, но сейчас...

Ичиго не оставила бы Каракуру просто так. Не оставила бы семью. Значит, что-то случилось.

\- Так что же привело вас в мою скромную лавку, господа капитаны?

\- Ичиго Куросаки и Савада Тсунаеши, - Кераку в шоке посмотрел на друга, но тот не сводил взгляда с Киске. Прямого, твердого, словно Джуширо знал больше, чем все остальные. Знал больше о самом Урахаре.

И то, что шинигами отложил веер, говорило в пользу его стратегии.

\- А вы уверены, что хотите знать про них, господа капитаны?

Шунсуй коротко переглянулся с Джуширо и решительно кивнул.

\- Да.

 

Рассказ Киске не укладывался в голове. Пропавший Ишшин Шиба на самом деле отдавал долг жизни спасшей его квинси Масаки Куросаки. Новый вид Пустого, ранивший Масаки, попал в кровь их первенца, уравновесил наследственность, пробудил все стороны реяцу маленькой Ичиго. И в конце концов, стал ее занпакто.

\- Она - нечто совершенно новое. Создавая гигай для Ишшина, я не подозревал, что все получится именно так. Пустой внутри Ичиго не опасен, так как является ее духовным мечом, - Урахара был в восторге, а заодно встревожен.

Ичиго никого не оставляла равнодушным.

В девять лет она стала жертвой Большого Удильщика. Он убил Ичиго, но мать не дала Пустому съесть душу дочери, закрыла собой.

Так Ичиго стала ученицей Урахары. В тот день Ишшин освободился от пут своего гигая.

\- Но к тому времени у него на руках было три ребенка, он не мог переправиться с ними в Сейретей.

По лицу Джу-тяна можно прочитать все его мысли, если знать Укитаке долго. Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы не просто совладать со своей силой, но и стать сильнее? Какие испытания пройти? Какие методы обучения?

И как нужно бояться, чтобы не говорить правды шинигами. Скрываться от них, улыбаться тем, кто может уничтожить в любую минуту.

\- Через полтора года после смерти матери, Ичиго познакомилась с Савадой Тсунаеши. С тех пор они практически не расставались.

Дочь второго по значимости человека в могущественной мафиозной семье. Ничего не знающий подросток, к которому однажды пришли и сказали: "Ты должна убивать ради наших целей". У Тсунаеши не было выбора, хотя она и изворачивалась, как умела.

Понятно, почему девушки подружились. И почему Тсунаеши никому не доверяет. Боится, как и Ичиго.

Сила воли и духа поражала. Девушки пережили, справились, научились снова улыбаться.

Сбоку решительно поднялся Джуширо. Шунсуй последовал за другом. Им не нужны слова.

\- Что вы хотите сделать с Ичиго и Тсунаеши? - обеспокоенно спросил Урахара. Рука торговца легла на рукоять трости. Сколько его знал Кераку, Киске всегда был предан только одному - науке. И то, что он планирует использовать Бенихиме при неверном ответе... для защиты девушек... - Вы боитесь их?

\- С каких пор шинигами стали бояться Пустых, Урахара Киске?

Кераку резко развернулся.

\- Яма-джи?!

\- Учитель?

Стоящий на пороге сотайчо не выглядел разозленным или недовольным. Скорее, наоборот... Кераку впервые не мог считать эмоции бывшего учителя.

\- Идите и верните Куросаки Ичиго и Саваду Тсунаеши, - почти приказ. - Вряд ли им нравится там, где они сейчас, - он знал! Знал гораздо больше, чем они.

\- Для чего нам возвращать их в Каракуру? - голос Джу-тяна снова стал мягким. Он все решил для себя, просчитал максимум вероятностей, даже бой с бывшим учителем, которого безмерно уважал.

\- Чтобы мы знали, откуда в дальнейшем нам вылавливать будущих офицеров Готея-13! - отрезал старик.

Шунсуй ощутил, как щеки растягивает улыбка.

Яма-джи на их стороне!

***

\- Джудайме, завтра у вас встреча с Каваллоне и Шимон по поводу доков. После обеда запланирован визит Юни Джинглио Неро. Предполагается, что донна будет гостить у Вонголы неделю.

Мальчишка с серыми волосами зачитывал расписание с планшета стоящей посреди комнаты Тсунаеши. Девушка подбирала костюм для встречи, то недовольно морщилась, над некоторыми раздумывала пару секунд, посматривая в большое зеркало с массивной рамой.

Строгая юбка-карандаш, белая блузка, туфли на каблуках. Донна Вонгола разительно отличалась от растрепанной, с двумя наспех сделанными хвостиками Тсуны, подруги Ичиго. Ледяная королева, воплощение власти и силы своей семьи.

Особняк ей под стать - он кричал о силе и богатстве, о поколениях, которые это самое богатство приумножали. Широкая кровать, заправленная персиковым шелком, блестящая от полировки мебель, драгоценности в приоткрытых ящичках.

Мир другой, незнакомой Тсунаеши.

Шунсуй с тревогой смотрел, как застыл Джуширо. Одно дело дарить цветы веселой девушке с острым язычком, живущей при больнице. Совсем другое - ухаживать за главой преступной организации.

Рука Укитаке дернулась, как будто он хотел дотронуться до лица донны Вонголы.

\- Тсуна...

\- Благодарю, Гокудера-кун, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала, - легкая улыбка, королевская.

Парню этого хватило за глаза, он лишь хвостом не завилял - по причине отсутствия оного - и поклонился.

\- Оставь меня, хочу немного отдохнуть. Сегодня был трудный день.

\- Слушаюсь, - парень аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Тсуна подошла, закрыла ее на замок и только после этого повернулась к шинигами. Выражение лица не изменилось ни на йоту, фарфоровая маска безразличия, разбавленного сдержанным любопытством.

\- Что привело вас ко мне, господа?

Укитаке приоткрыл рот, ни слова не сорвалось с губ. Неожиданно, за спиной Тсуны, он увидел в вазочке букет грушевых цветов. Она сохранила, оставила... Напоминание?

Кераку не сразу понял, на что смотрит друг, а после... от сердца отлегло. Значит, еще не все потеряно.

Из кармана капитан Тринадцатого отряда достал изрядно помятый букет, который планировал подарить сегодня.

Подснежники, белые камелии и фиалки.

Робкая надежда и восхищение.

Шунсуй увидел самое восхитительное превращение в мире. Пальцы донны Вонголы коснулись нежных, слегка помятых лепестков, и в тот же миг ледяная маска ее поплыла, стекла с лица, как прозрачные слезы. Тсунаеши подняла глаза, и в них отражалась именно она. Растрепанная девчонка в длинной майке, с нелепыми хвостиками и звериной преданностью друзьям.

\- Мне...

Пальцы Укитаке легли на девичьи губы, и Шунсуй отвернулся. Слишком личное, слишком интимное, только для друга и его избранницы.

Прерывистое дыхание, как будто Тсунаеши сдерживала слезы, шорох одежды - наверняка Укитаке обнял девушку.

Вероятно, со стороны они смотрятся смешно и даже нелепо. Призраки в японских одеждах посреди особняка европейской мафии.

\- Так что привело вас ко мне? - второй раз вопрос прозвучал не так холодно и враждебно. Кераку повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть заметить, как Джуширо прячет что-то в карман хакама.

\- Я хочу узнать, где сейчас находится Ичиго Куросаки?

\- Зачем вам это? Арестовать? Отправить на исследования? Уничтожить? - Тсуна сжала кулаки, в глазах ее светилась боль. За подругу, за их положение.

\- Тсуна... - попытался остановить ее Джу-тян.

\- Нет, - мотнула головой девушка. - Если вы здесь, значит Урахара вам все рассказал. Про родословную Ичиго, про мою "должность", - от ее слов, бессильной злости горчило на губах. - Ичиго не человек, не квинси, ее нельзя отнести ни к одному виду. Ее оружие - Пустой, а шинигами ненавидят Пустых.

\- Ну-ну, Тсунаеши-сан, будь милосердна к нам, - девушка вскинулась, готовая вновь защищать подругу, но Кераку развел руками. Сейчас лучше не шутить, донна и так на взводе. Она боится не только за себя, беспокоится не только за себя. Джу-тяну чертовски повезло! - Мы пришли, чтобы помочь двум будущим офицерам Готея-13 вернуться в Каракуру.

Тсунаеши содрогнулась, как от удара, глаза ее расширились.

\- Не надо... - прошептала она. - Не надо над нами смеяться...

\- Никто не смеется, Савада-сан, - вступил Укитаке. Его руки взлетели и опали белой пеной на плечи девушки, прижали спиной к груди мужчины. Тсунаеши всхлипнула. - Главнокомандующий не возражает против ваших кандидатур.

Тсунаеши еще раз вздохнула, успокаиваясь.

\- Мне нужен год, - решительно произнесла она.

\- Год?

\- Чтобы все подготовить. Я не собираюсь оставаться в живых, - с возвращением, привычная насмешка. - Капитан Кераку, идите за мной. Ичиго сейчас отдыхает.

Шунсуй молча проследовал за донной, пока друг исследовал комнату Тсуны.

Ичиго спала посреди большой кровати в спальне по соседству. Закуталась в одеяло, как гусеница, наружу торчали лишь непослушные рыжие локоны. Между бровей залегла морщинка, губы искривились в злой усмешке. Что забыла она в царстве мафии?

\- Шантаж, - тихо произнесла Тсунаеши. - Я не хотела возвращаться сюда, поэтому мне тонко "намекнули". На этот раз все будет по-другому.

\- Почему? - не удержался от вопроса шинигами.

Тонкая улыбка скользнула по губам донны, делая ее на десяток лет старше.

\- Просто раньше нам не было, куда уходить.

С этими словами Савада оставила их наедине. Кераку опустился на край кровати, провел пальцами по рыжим волосам, попробовал разгладить упрямую морщинку. Не вышло.

\- Все обязательно будет хорошо, Куросаки-сан. В этот раз уж точно.

Ичиго, словно услышав его, сморщила нос и невесомо улыбнулась.

***

Кераку ощутил, как барьер падает, и его подхватывают крепкие руки. Карие глаза смотрели с насмешливой теплотой.

\- И почему вы всегда влипаете в неприятности, Кераку-сан?

\- Понятия не имею, Куросаки-сан. Но здесь точно нет моей вины.

Ичиго подлезла к мужчине под руку, и Шунсуй уловил приятный аромат тела девушки, пушистых волос. Ее реяцу как всегда пахла свежими апельсинами.

Он не нуждается в поддержке, но грех не воспользоваться случаем.

***

\- Ну, я же говорила, что здесь весело!

Рейгай Кераку еле успел увернуться от взмаха гигантского меча, такой и мечом-то не назовешь - тесак.

\- В Вонголе веселее, - Тсунаеши атаковала рейгай Укитаке.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - прорычал сотайчо.

\- Пришлось умереть на несколько месяцев раньше, - огрызнулась Тсунаеши, - когда узнали, какой тут у вас беспредел.

\- Старик, иди ты в Двенадцатый, разберись с этим ученым психопатом. А мы тут за тебя все уладим! - мечом Ичиго блокировала очередной удар.

Генрюсай вздохнул тяжко, махнул рукой, мол бесполезно что-либо объяснять, и помчался к лабораториям Инабы. Ичиго потерла лапки. Теперь никто не помешает веселиться.

\- Ну, что: серо или лед посмертной воли?

\- А, может, "Фас, Зангецу"? Кстати, не хочешь помочь Кучики? Он там, кажется, с Хитсугаей сражается.

\- Не-а, два морозильника всегда найдут о чем поговорить.

***

Инаба не понимал, как капитаны не просто уцелели, но и оказались перед ним в прежнем количестве, почти не потрепанные. Да еще и главнокомандующий.

Это так не по плану!

Мощный удар в спину не дал ему закончить мысль о собственном величии и захвате двух миров.

Миниатюрная шатенка с холодным взглядом и горящими перчатками. Инаба возненавидел ее сразу: так на него смотрели в Академии, после очередного провала во время занятий по зандзюцу.

\- Тсуна, будь осторожна, он манипулирует пространством! - предупредил Укитаке.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула девушка и снова напала.

Отразить удар не получилось - она просто поднырнула под лезвие, ввинтилась между взмахами, ударив со всей мощи в живот.

\- Никогда не понимала любовь злодеев к пафосной болтовне, - вздохнула, ломая с хрустом руку упавшего Инабы. - Если стану злодеем, никогда не буду столько болтать.

\- Тсуна, где Ичиго?

\- Занимается прародителем вот этого, - хруст, сопровождаемый воплем.

Кераку посмотрел на точеный профиль девушки. Донна Вонгола остается донной даже после смерти, так ее научили - сражаться, чтобы защищать, не знать пощады. Пока они играли, пытались захватить живыми противников или соблюдали дурацкие правила, Тсунаеши подчинялась только одному - победить. Ибо победителей не судят. При этом она каким-то образом умудрялась соблюдать кодекс чести.

Но даже она нуждается в помощи. Капитаны встали за спиной девушки, чтобы дать той время разобраться с противником до конца.

\- Ты... нет, этого не может быть! - зашептал Инаба. - Ты не могла, не посмела...

Тсунаеши методично раздела ученого до фундоши, перетрясла всю одежду и заморозила ее, затем то же самое сделала с занпакто.

\- Суповой набор, - скривила минку. - Ни мышц, ни мяса. Родной, кушать надо было лучше - девушки не собаки, на кость не бросаются. Завел бы себе подружку, тут разом бы не до захвата мира стало.

\- А он и охотился за девушкой. Хотя какая там... ребенок! Педофил, - припечатала появившаяся Ичиго. В крови, с тесаком в руке, тем не менее улыбалась по-прежнему задорно и лукаво. Ветер донес запах апельсинов.

Один из другим рейгаи оказывались в ледяных ловушках, которые Ичиго испепеляла серо оскурас. Капитаны не знали, что делать - маска Пустого тревожила их, однако девушка вроде как была на стороне Готея.

\- Укитаке-сан, все в порядке? - Тсунаеши подошла к капитану.

Тот одарил ее таким прочувствованным взглядом, что остальным стало немного неудобно, словно случайно подсмотрели нечто весьма личное.

Шунсуй подошел к Ичиго. Та тяжело дышала, опираясь на огромный занпакто.

\- В порядке?

\- Еще вас переживу, - в тон отозвалась девушка.

Ну, что ж, значит, все действительно хорошо.

Надо только Нанаочку предупредить о новом офицере в отряде.

***

Над Готеем воцарилась прекрасная полнолунная ночь. В прошлом осталось очередное нападение, равно как и Инаба с рейгаями. Уцелели от активных действий двух подруг только копии капитанов Восьмого и Тринадцатого отрядов - на них рука не поднялась. Как предполагал Шунсуй, если их разморозить, души плюс сами пойдут на уничтожение, лишь бы к ним эту парочку не подпускали. Ичиго и Тсуна не понимали, почему невозможно, а потому раз за разом делали нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Их не останавливало недовольство Совета 46. Поначалу Куросаки и Саваду частенько вызывали "на ковер", но потом вдруг резко прекратили и как будто забыли о существовании двух конкретных шинигами. Бывший учитель по секрету сказал, что Тсунаеши намекнула о своем мафиозном происхождении и о том, как решаются проблемы в мафии. Нет человека - нет проблемы. В Совете сидят мудрецы, но никак не воители.

\- Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь, - опустилась на крышу Ичиго с маленьким подносом в руках. Кимоно зашуршало вокруг, расстелилось сказочным цветком. Шунсуй довольно усмехнулся: Куросаки не могла отказать ему в маленьких слабостях.

Девушка поднесла ему чоко с саке. У них давно уже одно чоко на двоих.

\- Ты умерла окончательно-окончательно?

Ичиго засмеялась.

\- Да, окончательно-окончательно. Попрощалась с отцом, с сестрами. Все равно увидимся, рано или поздно. Но лучше поздно.

\- Тсунаеши - тоже?

На лицо набежала тень, Ичиго отвела взгляд, словно ей неприятно или больно.

\- Нет, ее мать не в курсе даже существования пламени, что уж говорить о шинигами и призраках, а друзей... Тсуна не хочет тревожить. Они не связаны с духовным миром, пусть так остается и далее.

Девушка легла на услужливо расстеленный капитанский хаори. Шунсуй пробежался пальцами по густым волосам, вынимая заколки, отодвинул поднос с токкури и чоко, чтобы не мешал прижиматься. Ичиго вздохнула довольно, ей всегда было трудно долго носить волосы заплетенными. Тем больше ценил Кераку ее жертву.

Они долго смотрели на продолжение цветочного романа Джуширо и Тсуны. После того, как улеглись волнения, эти двое снова сделали шаг назад, возвращаясь на позицию друзей. Шунсуй улыбался, Ичиго готова была биться головой об стену. Но упорно делала ставки. И всегда проигрывала. Все же у Шунсуя опыта в играх гораздо больше.

В отличие от Джу-тяна с Тсуной, им не нужны слова, порассуждать они оба любят только под сливой, в компании парочки токкури с саке. Ичиго легко было проиграть пари, Шунсую - его выиграть. И сладкий поцелуй с привкусом апельсина стал достойной наградой обоим.

Ичиго не имела привычки отступать от своих решений, сделав выбор раз, она всегда шла до конца, верная и преданная. Шунсуй никак не мог сдержать прилив гордости при мысли, что подобное создание принадлежит ему, только ему.

\- Где Тсуна? - Савада всегда тяжело переживала командировки на Грунт. Ичиго говорила, что так будет только первое столетие, затем умрут все, кого она знала, и подруга успокоится. У Шунсуя не было причин не доверять Куросаки.

Ичиго легла ему на плечо, сделала глоток саке, поднесла чашечку к губам мужчины. Неторопливое, тягучее время.

\- В Угендо. Как и всегда.

Кераку откинулся на спину, заложил руки за голову, Ичиго переползла ему на грудь, пальцы тут же запутались в кучерявых волосках, напомнив о первой встрече.

\- Знаешь, какая фамилия была у моей невесты?

\- Шиба.

\- А знаешь, какая фамилия у твоего отца?

\- Шиба. К чему ты это? - даже голову приподняла. Шелк кимоно, горячее тело под ним ощущалось так... необыкновенно.

\- Это я к тому, что сбежал от одной девушки-Шиба, чтобы неизбежно влюбиться в другую.

Ичиго хмыкнула, снова улеглась, потеревшись щекой, как кошка. Ее лень просто восхитительна. Нанао ворчит, что капитан и его третий офицер нашли друг друга. Пьяницы и лентяи.

\- Кармическое наказание? Думаешь, не заслужил?

\- Заслужил-заслужил, еще как, - Шунсуй прижал к себе девушку.

Перед ними расстилался Сейретей, светила полная луна. Где-то во внутреннем дворе пели цикады. Рядом очаровательная девушка и отличное саке - что еще надо для счастья?

Когда-нибудь ее отец умрет, умрут и сестры, окажутся в Готее. И тогда он обязательно спросит у Ичиго, согласна ли она стать невестой из клана Шиба?

Его невестой.

Ну, а пока можно повременить, ведь есть саке, девушка и уйма времени.


End file.
